A Broken Promise
by NightoftheShadows
Summary: Seth and Atem make a promise that they would always love the other. But in the present, when Kaiba recives the Mill Rod with Seth spirit inside, things aren't what he had hoped for. Big sum inside CH3 Up Finally!
1. Prologue: The Sealing

**A Broken Promise**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: Yeah! I came up with another idea for a story! The first chapter is in Ancient Egypt then all the rest will be in the present with a couple of flashbacks here and there I think. And, this will be in normal POV so we can get every bodies opinion on things since there isn't going to be just Kaiba and Yami.

Summary: Seth and Atem were lovers and they promised each other that they will always love the other. In the present, Seto gets the millennium rod that contains Seth's spirit. He can't wait to see his love again, but what if Yami doesn't love him and someone else? Will Seth cope with it or find out how to win back his lovers heart?

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, though if I was a distant relative of Kazuki Takahashi and he died.....hehe.

**Prologue: The Sealing**

The Pharaoh walked along the hallways of his palace in search of the person he had summoned minutes ago but had not come.

He growled in frustration, the high priest always seemed to do as he pleased and only did what he wanted to. The king had always looked the other way for the most part but now he needed him for something very important. And he knew exactly where he would find him.

He turned another corner of his palace to face a door. He opened it, not bothering to tell the priest that he was coming in, and stepped inside.

The king saw that he was correct. The priest was sitting on the side of his bed and staring out into space, not acknowledging that the Pharaoh had just walked in the room. Taking this as an opportunity, he walked quietly over to the bed.

"Good evening Seth." The pharaoh whispered in the priest ear, making him jump off the bed in surprise. The other chuckled in amusement at their antics before holding a hand to them to help Seth get up.

He took it and nodded a thanks. "What brings you here Atem?" he asked, standing up and looking at the smaller one.

"You did not come when I had ask you all to go to the ceremonial room. Everyone is there getting ready but you Seth. That is why I came here to get you." Atem replied calmly, watching his priest with great interest for an excuse.

"I will not participate in the Sealing Atem. I can not do that to you!" Seth shouted, sitting beside Atem and hugging him. "I do not want to lose you."

"Seth," Atem started, pushing away gently from Seth. "I do not wish to leave you but I have no choice in the matter. The Sealing requires for me to do this." He didn't want to start regretting the choice he had made just because Seth was not for it. He needed to do this to save the world. If his father had not opened the Games again this would have never happened.

"Why does it have to be you!" Seth demanded, anger showing in his cerulean eyes. "Why can not we just sacrifice some slave or other priest or..." a finger went onto his lips to silence him and he complied.

Atem sighed and moved closer to Seth, resting his head on the priest chest. "I wish that were possibly, but it must require the Pharaoh to do this. It is not my fault that I am one Seth, but I must accept my duty as do you need to accept the responsibility of being High Priest."

Seth said nothing. He knew that Atem was right, whatever he had to do was to be done and everyone must agree with it. The priest wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on the kings hair and was welcomed by the smell of oils and perfumes. "I know Atem, but I will never be able to see you after this."

"Is that what you are worried about?" Seth nodded and Atem gave him a small smile. "Then I will promise you something, Seth. That no matter how long we stay away from each other, I will always love you. No matter what." Atem vowed, looking up at Seth's face and giving him a kiss."

Seth smiled. "You have better." He returned the kiss as ifto seal the promise and when they parted, Atem stood.

"Shall we go then?" Atem asked, giving his hand to his love. He nodded and took it as they both walked to the ceremonial room.

* * *

Seth looked at his love as he entered to circle of priest, his back facing him. He never knew that playing those Games would have caused his only love to sacrifice themselves to save the world. It just wasn't fair!

Atem then began to chant the spell that would seal him inside the puzzle hanging around his neck. After a few phrases, Seth joined in and soon all the priests were chanting the same words in a rhythmic sound. Most had their eyes closed to concentrate more, but Seth wanted to see Atem until he was gone. Forever it would seem.

The high priest watched as Atem fell to his hands and knees, he heard his kings voice softening in the chant. Seth closed his eyes then, not wanting to see what would happen to his love. But as a shout of pain erupted in the air, he opened them again to see what was wrong.

Atem was still in the same position, but two glowing bubbles hung over his body; A white ball and a black ball. The two made a circle above the pharaoh before the black one shot into the puzzle and the white one shot up through the palace ceiling and towards the heavens. Seth drew back his attention to the king and saw him sway before hitting the ground, motionless.

"NO!" Seth yelled, taking a step towards him. He felt a tug in his heart and mind and he screamed in pain as he felt something pulling out of him and into the object that he was holding, the rod.

He last thing he heard were the other priest shouting out his name before he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

:Coughs: Yes, and that's how I thought Yami sealed himself in the puzzle and Seth going into the millennium rod if he did.....yes. This was fairly short but all the other chapters will be bigger, I promise. So, review if you want to find out more about what happens and no flames. Two reviews and I update like always. 


	2. We Meet Again

**A Broken Promise**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: People are interested in the things I write!

**Pyshce:** OMG! You are seriously like a magician or something. I post it at like nine and ten minutes later a review! Are you on all the time?! If you are YOU ARE AWESOME!!!! Oh and yes Seth will be a spirit like Yami and a Seth/Yami and Seto/Yami one sided will be going on until further notice.

**Shadows of Chaos61**: Seth is appearing in this chapter and Yami's love is also in this chapter.

**Strom Dragon Girl**: I have continued and glad that you think it is interesting.

**Hakudosi-chan**: Glad you like it and that it is interesting

**The Andromeda Knight Shun**: Thanks for thinking it is a good beginning and I have updated.

**CrossHunt-s**: Updated asap

HYhikari to yamiHY

YHyami to hikariYH

**Disclaimer:** Sigh, like Hell I would own something so wonderful?

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

Seto Kaiba yawned as he continued to listen to the teacher drawl on about weather dynamics and so on.

He hated school, but he required to have it since the businesses he dealt with thought he should have schooling instead of tutoring, which what he preferred. No one was there that would annoy him. Classes were always to big. He hated every single one of his classmates. Well, except for one.

The CEO looked over to where his secret looked out of the window, as bored as he was. His crimson eyes were clouded in a daydream that he was usually in. He wondered how he could get good grades without even paying attention. The spirit was mysterious in so many ways.

A numb pain went through his head and he growled in frustration as he put a hand on it. Every time he looked over at Yami, a pain would always follow. It never happened until he had received that stupid piece of jewellery known as the millennium rod. Yami had given it to him because he thought it would be best. And the gift was a blessing as well as a curse. A good thing because his secret gave him something but bad because it kept giving him headaches and strange visions.

They didn't go unnoticed by Kaiba and they seemed to help with his desire to have the once pharaoh, by increasing it. But still, those weird dreams didn't feel quite right to him. As if they weren't his own. It was frustrating to say the least.

The bell rang, telling the students that school was now over and done with. Letting them do whatever they wanted. Kaiba stood and left the classroom, in a hurry to get to his work and type a few programs before setting off to his home. Unfortunately, so was everyone else. And he was stuck close to the mutt, his friends, and Yami.

"Ah man, I hate homework."

"Why? You never do any of it anyways."

"So? I still hate it."

"Hey, you guys coming over for some duelling?"

"Sure thing. Maybe I'll beat ya Yug. Or maybe Yami."

"Good luck Joey, you'll need it."

A soft chuckle. "He is getting better though Tea, so don't put him down."

Kaiba, at this point, was paying full attention.

"See? I'm not a loser."

"Oh please," Kaiba cut in. "You're more pathetic when you actually believe that what he's saying is true mutt."

He heard Joey growl. "Kaiba, don't ya know it's rude ta listen in on other peoples conversations?!" He demanded.

"No, I do it all the time, and besides. Someone could hear you on the first floor."

"Grrr..Kaiba!" Joey went right in front of Kaiba's walking way and shook a fist at him. "You better take that back ya sleaze ball. Or I'll..."

"You'll do what? Hit me?"

"That is enough Kaiba!" Kaiba looked over to see Yami had blocked himself between him and the mutt. "I was stating the truth about Joey's duelling skills and therefore you had no right thinking in the way you had just did."

Kaiba looked away from him and muttered an excuse of some sort and walked the opposite direction that the others were going. He didn't feel like having a discussion with the group and ever since he kept getting that pain in his head, he had been trying not to get in his way, even though he loved to talk to him.

Today was going to be a long one.

INSERT CHANGE OF SCENE LINE HERE

He paced the floor of his soul room with great impatience. His so called other wasn't very helpful when he wanted to go outside and see what type of world was out there. Saying to himself that he was just tried or some crap like that.

Seth sighed and looked over his soul room again. The walls were made out of stone with many scrolls and parchments layed across the ground, showing his intelligence. Pictures of the millennium items and their once owners were posted on one wall. A few symbols that represented his childhood before he became High Priest were sprawled everywhere. There wasn't much furniture besides a bed and some pillows to relax on. Near the bed though was the biggest picture. It was of his lover.

He had been in his others soul room plenty of times, to study his characteristics and his memories for information about the time period. He didn't care much about his company nor his childhood since it wasn't much of a good one. He was about to stop searching when he came upon the sight of a very familiar object and person: The millennium puzzle and its owner, Yugi, with the spirit that he had never thought to see again, Atem. Although his name and attire had changed, he knew it was the same person he had loved so long ago and still loved.

The former High Priest had memorized every moment that his vessel and his lover had been together and tried to come out to greet him but to no avail. His obstinate other refused to let him out ad said that he was only a figment of his little imagination.

But now Seto Kaiba was weary from his duty as a CEO and as soon as he left the building, he would have a chance at freedom. Oh sure, he had taken over him in search of the place where Atem, or Yami as he is called now, lived but his smaller brother seemed to keep a close eye on him after a few days of wandering so he had to choose his escape more wisely this time. And with his others mind weaken from the work, now would be a good time as any.

"_Good night Ms. Masaki."_He heard Kaiba tell his secretary. He watched through his eyes as they entered the elevator. No one was in it and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Kaiba's half closed eyes had snapped to a full alert and looked around to find the owner of the laugh.

YHOh come now Seto, you think you would realize who this is? he asked through their mind link. He felt Kaiba's frustration and he smiled.YH

HYGreat, now that stupid voice is back. I thought I got rid of it. I'm turning into a schizo like Yugi.HY

YHYou hurt me greatly Seto, and I know you do not think Yugi is a schizo since the one he talks to is the one you seem to like.YH

HYLook, just get out of my head and leave my feelings for Yami out of this.HY

Kaiba exited the elevator and started to head out for his car, trying to get there faster so he could get some sleep.

YHYou are not fast enough. Sleep well Seto.YH Seth stated, before taking over Kaiba's body and laying him down to sleep in his soul room.

There was no real difference between the spirit and the CEO, except that Seth looked more mature and was slightly tanned. Also he grew just a few centimetres.

Seth breathed in the fresh air as he walked away from the parking lot of the Kaiba Corp building and towards the streets of Domino, hoping to catch Atem....Yami and talk to him for the first time in three millennia.

He had been walking for a half hour before turning a corner and finding what he had been looking for. The High Priest was going to run over to the once Pharaoh but stopped. He would surprise him. He slowly walked over to Yami and noticed that he was getting something out of a vending machine.

"Hello." He greeted as he reached Yami's side. The spirit turned around and gave what he thought was Kaiba, a questionable glance.

"Hello Kaiba, what brings you out here so late?" He asked, picking up the two drinks that he had received and looked at him.

Seth's heart was pounding in his ears. He hadn't heard his king speak in so long with his own ears, it sounded just like it used to. "I just finished off my work and decided to walk home. What are you doing here?" Seth replied, trying to sound like his other. He wanted to surprise him so well.

"I'm out here with someone." Yami explained, "Well, it was nice talking with you Kaiba. I've got to get going." Turning around, he began to walk towards the park.

Seth stood for a second before following, deciding now would be a good time to tell. "I am not Kaiba Yami." He stated, a small smile on his lips. He thought he would receive a shocked look or a happy slightly surprised one. Not the one he got. Confusion.

"Are you okay Kaiba?" He asked, giving him a worried look. "Maybe you've been working to hard in your office."

"What do you mean Yami? I am not Kaiba! Don't you recognize me?" Seth asked, grabbing Yami by the shoulder and letting him look at the spirit fully and noticed something. His eyes told complete confusion and curiosity, no understanding or realization. Did he not know who he was?

"Fine, Kaiba, Seto or whoever you are." He said slightly annoyed. "Would you mind letting me go? My arm is numb from your grip."

Seth reluctantly let go and watched Yami leave into the park to see whoever he got the drinks for.

"You do not remember?" He asked to himself, his eyes saddened as he stared at the place where his once lover had stood. How did he not remember. Even after three thousand years, he had remembered who he was and what Atem had meant to him. Does he not remember? Or does he not love him anymore? "But what about your promise?"

WHERE DID YAMI GO AND TO SEE WHOM?

Yami sighed and walked across the path to where his love was waiting, his thoughts though weren't where they should be. He was wondering what Kaiba had meant, that he wasn't Kaiba. He also seemed really disappointed that he didn't know who he was. Maybe he'll ask Kaiba what he meant, whether it was some twisted joke or not.

"Hey Yami!"

He looked up and smiled at the form in front of him as his previous thoughts were removed.

"Hey yourself." Yami replied as he walked over to the bench where he then gave him a kiss in greeting and was taken in by the taste of vanilla. He broke away and gave him the drink. "It's coke right?"

Yugi nodded and took it. "Thanks. What took you so long though?"

Yami shrugged and sat down before wrapping his arms around his hikari and kissed his cheek. "Kaiba saw me and we had this weird conversation."

"Really? About what?"

"He said something about him not being Kaiba and said I should recognize him. I think he must've been working too hard." He stated, opening his root beer and taking a sip.

"Well, that's Kaiba for you. Working too hard." Yugi chugged half of his coke down and hiccupped. He then snuggled closer to Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Good thing he didn't follow you though."

"Hm." Was the lights response.

NOW THIS IS ME TALKING!!!

.:Hides under desk:. So........does anyone want to kill me for hooking up Yami with Yugi? If so, then tough tamale, you can't get to me :p......:Hides under desk again:. But if you want to see more and how Seth is going to react to this sudden relationship means to review. And sorry for lateness, I'm a huge procrastinator. Not to mention I have some writers block. But the cure for that is reviews!! So review people! And don't kill me. It gets better!


	3. Talk With Your Others

**A Broken Promise**

By: NightoftheShadows

NS: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It's about time I update this thing. This story is just going nowhere and I have no idea about what is going on...But no, I'll still work on it and stuff. Just wondering though, if any of you guys have ANY ideas about where you want this story to go, then e-mail me or put it in your review. I'll give you credit and stuff.

Wow, you guys sure took Yami/Yugi together pretty well...because it was either him, Joey or Bakura. So I said to my Mom 'Which letter? Y, J, or B?' and she chose Y so Yugi it was.

**Dragon n Desidera:** I hate it when Tea's with Yami, just so weird. Poor Seth indeed. And sorry for the late update.

**Psyche:** Too bad you aren't. That would be so awesome. Like I said, I didn't know who to put him with so it was random. And Yami will go with one of them in the end, just don't know which one. And I'll think about the body part.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** You're lost? How? Glad you think it's awesome though.

**Allison Lightning**:Glad you thought it was interesting and that you like Seto with the mill. rod. Seemed like a good idea.

**Angelic Transmition**:They aren't my favourite thing in the world the yami/hikari pairings but this one I can stand.

**SetoxJou Sucks:** Cute poem.

**Silver-dagger-113:** Yeah, poor Seth, he'll cheer up though.

**Tsukikage:** Yeah, I thought that this look familiar and don't worry, he'll be with one of them. Trust me

Disclaimer: No no and no.

**Chapter 2:** **Talks With Your Others**

_Scrolls and parchments flew through the air as two people collided in the halls. One, the smaller of the two, fell to the ground on his back while the slightly taller one stumbled until he balanced himself on the wall._

"_Hey, watch where you are going!" The tall one exclaimed angrily_ _staring at the child._

"_Sorry, I just didn't see you coming." _

_The taller one looked to find the child had spiked hair with red, black and gold and wore some fancy jewellery. The small one looked up and the other noticed crimson eyes staring at him with an air of confidence surrounding him. He blushed in embarrassment as he realized who he had just ran into._

"_Oh no, I am sorry. I did not mean to..." He began but was caught off when the smaller of the two raised his hand to silence him._

"_Like I said before, it's okay. I should have watched where I was going." He replied, before studying the other. "Oh, you must be the new High Priests apprentice. You arrived two weeks ago right?"_

"_Yes, I did prince." He stated simply, turning away his gaze._

"_Huh? Oh, you don't need to call me that." The prince said, smiling at the apprentice. "What's your name?"_

"_Uh, it's Seth." Seth responded, still not looking at the prince. He may have arrived at the palace two weeks ago, he still never had seen the prince before, nor had he seen many of the priests and barely the pharaoh himself. This place was so big and he had been in training that he hardly saw anyone besides his tutor._

"_Well Seth, my name's Atem. Do you want any help with getting these papers in order?" Atem asked, kneeling down to pick up some of the things that scattered. _

"_No, I mean, I can handle it, so you don't..." Seth stuttered, trying to pick up more of the small pieces of paper._

"_It's fine, really. I made the mess so I should...oh!" Atem said, picking up one of the small pieces of paper. "A Duel Monster. You play?"_

"_No, I mean, they're my masters, wait..."_

"_Too bad." He pouted. "I would like to have someone to play with without having to stake anything."_

_Seth froze as he saw the prince doing some sort of version of the puppy dog eyes. He smiled. "Fine, I do play a little. When I have some time off, but it has been hectic since I got here so I haven't actually had any time to play."_

_Atem stood and gave Seth the cards that he had picked up and some other papers. "Well then, would you like to have a game tonight in my room? Just for fun?" He asked, giving the taller boy a small smile._

"_Uh, sure. I would love to!" Seth stated, returning the smile._

"_Great! I can't wait!" The prince said happily, his smile growing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go or else Mahaado will catch up with me and I have to do my lesson. Which I really don't want to. So, I'll see you later Seth." Atem waved as he sped off in another direction, leaving Seth alone. Until the holder of the ring came by running to see if he could catch the prince._

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

Yami opened his eyes as he sat up in the double bed. He looked around before realizing where he was and layed back down until his head rested against a soft pillow.

"Something wrong Yami?" A small voice asked beside him. Yami turned to find Yugi staring at him. (NS: No, they did not do anything that night or any other night so don't think any dirty thoughts!)

"Nothing's wrong Yugi, just had a strange dream." The dark replied, closing his eyes.

"About what?"

He opened one of his eyes and looked at his love. "I'm not quite sure really." He said, closing his one eye. "I can't seem to remember it very well. It had something to do with Egypt, duel monsters and I think Kaiba."

Yugi frowned. He didn't like the fact that just this evening Kaiba was acting weird towards Yami and that he had had a dream about the CEO or a close version of him. "Well, it's good to see that your memories are returning, though they're fuzzy."

"If it was even a memory."The spirit stated. He would be glad that it was, but since they weren't of the greatest quality then that was teasing him to no end. He wanted to remember it.

'Which I sure hope it isn't' Yugi thought, before smiling. "Don't worry Yami, I'm sure if it was, then they'll get better and you'll remember them." Yugi encouraged, trying to cheer up his other.

Yami smiled and opened his eyes to look at him. "They better." He mumbled, beforewrapping his arms around the smaller teen and letting themselves both fall asleep.

CHANGE OF THING

Seth grumbled in his once again, soul room. He wasn't at all happy about his little talk with his past lover that night. And he especially didn't like it when he had to go back home and play 20 question with his other's brother before going into bed and letting his host fall asleep.

Speaking of which, he had to tell him to get those special nose things so he could stop snoring. He had other things to think of and didn't want that noise disturbing him.

"Maybe I should ask him what had gone wrong." Seth murmured to himself as he stood up from the pillows he had been sitting on and exited his soul room, before going out in his transparent form.

He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the edge of the bed that his host was resting on. 'Silk sheets on a four poster bed, how classy.' he mused, standing up and walking to the front of the bed to wake his look a like. "Seto, wake up." he said, shaking his arm slightly. To no avail Seth tried a different tactic that seemed to work on him with Atem when he didn't want to be waken up. He moved his hand towards Seto's face and plugged his nose. At least he was able to touch his host.

Seto snorted and he flayed his arms before opening his eyes and mouth so he could wake up, and breath. Seth smiled. "Hello Seto." He greeted.

Kaiba looked up with tried eyes but as soon as he saw who was talking, he grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. "Not you again." He mumbled. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Seth shrugged. "It's your fault that you don't like me. I just want to ask you a few questions. Or else you'll be getting a huge migraine in the morning." The former priest explained, knowing how to get himself to fess up.

"Are you the one who gives me all these headaches?"

"Usually, or you have been working too hard. Now, will you answer my questions?"

Kaiba's head came out of the pillow and he glared at the spirit before sighing and sitting up. This 'spirit' was too much of a handful at times. He would love to think of these 'meetings' as a weird hallucination or dreams. But, sadly, they've been getting to frequent. "What do you want to know?" He asked his former life. If he answered these questions then he can get back to sleep.

"I was just wondering why At...er, Yami, doesn't know about me." Seth said.

"Why? Is he suppose to?" Kaiba inquired, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yes we were...very close friends." Seth stumbled, he didn't want Seto knowing that him and Atem were lovers. That might come to the conclusion of the millennium rod being thrown out. "And since I have my memories, why wouldn't Yami?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I am not the one to be asked those questions. I don't care for all of that stuff. Even if it has to do with Yami." He stated truthfully before he added. "Maybe it had to do with the fact that the puzzle had been broken so his mind was also and that made him forget about his past life."

Seth nodded thoughtfully. "That would be a good theory. But, who would be good to ask about it?" He asked, looking at Kaiba, hopefully for some answers.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Why don't you ask Yami himself? Or Yugi? Just let me get back to sleep." Kaiba said, resting his head back on the pillow. Snoring soon followed.

Seth glared at him but sighed. He got the information that he had wanted and now he can think of a plan that will get Yami back with him. He sneered before he went back into the rod.

ME TALKING

So...this sucks. Seriously sorry again for not updating. This is going nowhere as I said before, but if you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them. I'm stuck and I don't want to stop the story. It'll flow better sooner or later I guess. If not, it was a good try. So, review if you like and flames are always welcome as long as they're good ones.


End file.
